


THE GAME

by Thomas_Diggs_Jefferson



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Diggs_Jefferson/pseuds/Thomas_Diggs_Jefferson
Summary: I just wanted to remember you to about "the game"...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	THE GAME

...and you lost.

Thats its :D  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Use mask, wash your hands (and all the holes you could have, really, we dont discriminate) and be happy in your defeat ♡♡♡


End file.
